


A Day at the Park

by ahunmaster



Series: Demon/Fairy AU [27]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Demons, Demons & Fairies, F/M, Fairies, Fluff, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kissing, Married Couple, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Bloodshed and Thornstriker spend a day out in the park.





	

 

It had been a while since they had gone out to the park.  Thornstriker often drew a lot of attention when she went out, being a fairy deep in the demon kingdom.  Her first few times out, heads would turn and stare at them the entire time.

 

At least things had gotten better since then.  Sure, the occasional demon would turn, but everyone in the demon kingdom had seen fairies enough times for far that it wasn't as if Primus had come to walk the streets if she stepped outside.

 

But her husband was still worried about her going to the park by herself even after the public had calmed down about fairies in general.  Especially the park.

 

She found it silly for him to be so nervous about going to the park by herself.  It was only the children that had swarmed after her those few times they had come that was giving him worry.  Which was still funny to think about.

 

"Thornstriker?"

 

She drifted out of her thoughts as she looked down at her husband, who she had managed to convince to lay down in the grass at the park with her and rest his head on her lap.  He was looking up at her with worry in his eyes.

 

"Oh?  I'm sorry, I was just thinking."

 

"About what?"

 

"Us.  Being here in the park," She placed the book she had been reading before on the blanket underneath them before cradling her husband's head in her hands, "How you were always hesitant to let me come here before."

 

His eyes glancing away made her chuckle.  There had been a few bumps in their relationship when he had been reluctant to let her outside his house and estate at the start of their marriage.  She had worried about his paranoid mindset, but Bombrush, her father-in-law, had assured her that while his son was overreacting a little bit with her 'house arrest', he did have cause for such concern.  While most of the demon kingdom went along with the King's recent actions for finding peace between the two once hostile kingdoms, some were not as estatic.

 

Thornstriker had learned more about her new home since she had come here as the naive little girl who had recently married a demon.  While the isolation had been depressing to think of, she understood her husband better now.  His worry for her.  And his love.

 

"I wish I had brought you here more times before," Bloodshed spoke up, "I know it would have made you happier, but I-"

 

"It's fine, Bloodshed," She leaned down to kiss his forehead, "We're here now, aren't we?  And it's a lovely day.  Let's just enjoy it before we have to return home for dinner."

 

Bloodshed hesistated before nodding, slowly reaching up a hand to move her head slightly so he could kiss her forehead in return.

 

This was good, Thornstriker thought as she returned to her book while her husband rested in her lap.  This was good as it was.

 

END


End file.
